Harboring Belief for a Love Story
by LeLa London
Summary: #4 Poem: If we were a movie, it would be different.--- Julian Baker, 6x17 Letting Go


A/N: Sequel to "Three Words," and "Loving Brooke Davis." Read those two first before this one unless you don't care the order.

_italics_ means stanza breaks

**Harboring Belief for a Love Story--- (THT)**

_Closing _the white house door behind me, I turned around to talk.

You looked stunning in that dark, shiny top you wore.

Your adorable brunette hair barely touched your collar bones,

Matching your apologetic mood you exemplified.

I knew you were sorry for not returning those words,

For calling Sam unfix-able.

I stated, "And you know she's not because she loves you and so do I,"

I strived once more.

You're the single significant reason I hesitated to leave Tree Hill in the first place

Along with your wise-crack, screen-writer, foster daughter Sam I've come to care for as my own.

I briefly gathered you near my chest and soon left to pack my belongings.

_Sitting_ in this rigid, uncomfortable seat,

Immersed in a specific memory,

I was anxiously waiting for your arrival.

Scanning the aisles of the local, petite airport,

I was dreaming of your pretty face.

Doubts were plaguing my conscious.

'Were you coming at all?' I wondered.

You have to show up I reasoned.

Perhaps you decided to not be here after all.

'Guess I was wrong,' I thought dejectedly.

I wish I wasn't.

_Somehow_ I saw your wavy hair coming up to meet me

Without contemplating I curved my mouth into a full blown grin

I was so pleased you finally decided you wanted to be with me.

My close hope was for you, Sam and me to be a family.

What I failed to notice was that you weren't smiling too.

I didn't think to question why your body language was overflowing with remorse

Nor why Sam wasn't with you.

"You're not coming."

"I have a life here and Sam has her life here," you nearly whispered.

"It's okay," I responded.

"It's not okay and it doesn't…I mean—"

"Brooke. Brooke. It's okay. If this were a movie, it would end different.

But life's not a movie because it makes two films that didn't work out."

You were staring into my coffee eyes.

I was staring into your chocolate orbs,

Almost waiting for you say or do something,

Still your mouth sought to produce a voice which eventually would not work.

_I_ closed my eyes preventing me to see your distressed face

You know I'm utterly in love with you,

But I can't defend these emotions any longer.

I've told you on numerous occasions, "I love you."

You settle for simply liking me a lot in return.

I'm disputing over an inward battle between love and value.

Something within me remains adamant in

Using all my capabilities to live for you,

Though how much more can I fight for you, Brooke?

I can love you more than my individual life

Except that doesn't mean anything,

If you don't share the same experience.

I think that one day has arrived where I'm worn from being alone.

Though there is beauty in the attempt of loving you,

It's just exhausting to hang on.

Asking you and Sam to come to LA with me was all I can do.

I inhaled a weighty breath,

Blinked, unshed tears and stated, "Goodbye Brooke Davis,"

Looking at your striking, tawny eyes one last time,

I forced myself to walk away

And not look back declaring my love for you once again and stay.

A/N:_ Inspirations/Citations/The 4/10/09 Playlist: _

The Veronicas- "In Another Life"---"You know I love you, I really do, but I can't fight anymore for you"

Colbie Caillat- "Realize" ---"If you just realized what I just realized, then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another, just realize, what I just realized, we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now […] But it's not the same, no, it's never the same if you don't feel it too […]"

Ryan Cabrera- "True"---"[…] anything to be with you, all my life I've wait is this true […]"

Taylor Swift- "Love Story"—hence some of the title

OTH canon. I believe episodes 6x17-6x19.

I got a lot of ideas from the above sources. Artists own the rights to their music. I'm not trying to steal anything. Told you music was a big influence on me.

It took me _hours_ to get this poem done. I know you'll be reading Becca. Tell me what you think. You probably will anyway. Rofl and I'll be grateful of course. Maybe you'll catch mistakes I've neglected. Last, I sincerely hope this was well put together.


End file.
